Souls Companion
by Precious Pup
Summary: Abby wants to have a child with best friend McGee.The problem is Tim is joined to Dante the vampire and now has strange abilities of his own. Buts shes never let things get in her way before! Part of my Companion series with entire team.
1. Chapter 1

Abby let a soft exhalation of breath ghost over her lips as she stood silently and looked down at the two sleeping figures stretched out on the soft futon in her dimly lit lab.

Timothy McGee lay on his back with little Brian Abbott asleep on his broad chest, the toddlers small dark head tucked just under his chin. There was something about the two of them as they lay there sleeping that was causing her unimaginable agony.

Tomorrow Brian's mother would be released from protective custody and she could return to her home and Brian would be safe. But for now he lay protected beneath the strong curl of Tim's arm and Abby knew a single twitch from the boy would bring Tim swiftly awake to sooth and comfort him, his large hand rubbing warm circles on the frightened boys small back.

But for now they both slept exhausted, the soft shadows painting the innocence of the scene.

Tim always had a face which looked so young and fresh but tonight his soft pout was put to shame by the cubby cheeked boy wrapped in his arms. The small chest in flannel dinosaur pyjamas rose quickly against the slower moving white t- shirt clad one below it, while a small plastic Star Wars figure remained clutched lovingly in the boy's tiny fist. Brian's pursed lips were a deep pink colour that cosmetic manufacturers could never replicate while his smooth dark hair was still slightly damp from his hastily conjured bath in one of Autopsy's wash troughs.

Abby longed to bury her head down into his hair and smell Ziva's borrowed pomegranate shampoo combined with the scent of baby powder and bare soft skin. Instead she straightened Tim's jacket which had become a makeshift blanket, to cover small bare feet and smiled at the use of one of her lab coats which had been bundled up to become a makeshift pillow for Tim's head.

Brian had chosen his own protector and he had learned quickly how to twist NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee around his tiny fingers.

With a lispy cry of "Thim! Thim" and small arms held up, he knew he would be swept up and cradled in Tim's arms. Watered down juice and a small piece of sandwich would not be far away, perhaps an old computer key board to clatter on. Even one of Tim's soft worn MIT t-shirts had become a replacement blankie to be dragged around the bull pen on frequently collapsing legs.

When the team had first met the boy, Tony's wild enthusiasm had frightened him, while Ziva's attempts at being friendly only seemed to confuse him. They had all expected Brian to find comfort in the only member of the team to have ever been a parent. Gibbs had seen the poor boy wailing, at the end of the hallway, terrified from the sounds of shattered glass and the memory of his mothers frightened crying and he had knelt down to the red faced toddler.

Instead though, Brian suddenly turned and clutched tightly at Tim's legs, refusing to let go, his head almost buried in between Tim's calves. The look of surprise on Tim's face was matched only by his sense of alarm and Gibbs had looked up at his young team member and smirked.

"It's ok McGee. Pick him up. He won't break. I promise."

And so Timothy McGee had become Brian's favourite. Tears had been soothed and lessons quickly learnt. Tomorrow it would be a happy ending and there would be smiles and hugs and sloppy kisses and even some tears of farewell.  
So why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she overcome with a deep sense of satisfaction at such a perfect end to a case, which had seemed at one stage hopeless?

Why did she want to cry at the sight before her?

As Abby looked down at the pair she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of loneliness that consumed her. She stared at her best friend's familiar face, at his beauty.

The pain she felt, it wasn't love. She still loved Tim as a friend and she knew that any chance of anymore had vanished into the dark night many months ago. She had waited too long to realise how happy she could have been with him and now he was bonded to Dante, heart and soul.

And Dante wasn't a partner to grow tired of him, so she could fill her heart and her head with little hopes of future maybes. Dante was an immortal vampire whose search for a Companion had filled the centuries. Their bond had awoken Tim's own blood heritage so now he had gifts of his own.

And more than that. Tim was truly _happy_. He was happy in a way that made you want to roll your eyes at him as he would smile with a light that reached his eyes and disappear out the door at the end of a long case. She knew he had loving eager arms waiting to hold him tight.

Once she had found her own comfort in warm fun loving coffin mates but lately she preferred the easy solitude of being alone to being lonely surrounded by clamouring company. Was that it? Was she just lonely?

No. It was more than that. She had plenty of friends and people who cared for her. It was something else which made her feel unfulfilled.

She wiped away the silent hot tears she had abandoned attempting to hold back and were now filling her eyes and tried to think clearly.

She was a scientist. What was it? She had farewelled Tim as her true lover long ago, why was it hurting her so much now?

She closed her eyes and tried to analyse herself, carefully, methodically as if she herself were a machine the needed a diagnostic test run on it.

The pain was lower than her aching heart, deeper than her gut. It was right down deep inside her blood and marrow where she had never felt such a strong desire before.

Her _womb_ ached.

As Abby stood and watched over her sleeping charges she realised what the silent lonely yearning of the last few months had been.

She wanted a child.

And she wanted one with Timothy McGee.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby chewed nervously on the end of one of her pigtails as she waited for Tim to come over to her apartment for lunch. She had long ago decided that during the day while Dante was deep in sleep to be the best time to try and have this conversation with Tim. With just one of them she had a slim chance of convincing him of the sanity of her plan but facing the two of them together? The idea terrified her.

She had practised what she wanted to say a thousand times but still every speech she had concocted seemed doomed to come out wrong.

How on earth do you say to your best friend that you wanted to have a _child_ with him? Not could he go to the movies with you or help you move or even pick you up from the airport but create a connection between you forever in the shape of a baby?

Abby had spent many sleepless nights considering her options to no avail. She could adopt but she wanted to at least try for her own child. She could go with artificial insemination but she wanted someone she knew and trusted to be the father of the child even if they couldn't....didn't want to...weren't able to....

And there was the big unknown part of the problem.

Dante.

Abby had no idea how the vampire would take to the idea. Would Tim have to hide part of his angel identity and his vampire lover from the child in the hopes of portraying a normal life? Would Dante even allow Tim to be the biological father? Would Dante see it as Abby trying to take a part of Tim away from him? By giving him something that Dante never could? What would the child of a dream walker and angel be like anyway? Could Tim even have a child with her now that his DNA wasn't completely human?

And so with dark circles under her eyes and a knot of anxiety in her belly Abby waited. She had tried to let the idea go but now that the hidden part of her mind had latched onto it she couldn't seem to let it go. She kept flashing to the image of McGee with his arm curled protectively around little Brian Abbott as they lay asleep on her lab floor. She walked down the street and found herself studying babies in their prams and wondering what her own child would look like? Would it have dark hair like hers or lighter, softer ,blonder hair like McGee? Would she have a racous boy or a gentle girl or given the parents a sweet tempered boy or a noisey troublesome girl?

The knock at the door made her jump and plastering on a nervous bright smile she went to answer it.

"Hey McGee. It really has been too long since we caught up with just the two of us"

Tim smiled and nodded as he held up a large paper bag of pastries he held in his hand.

"Yeah it has. I brought pastries as I wasn't sure what we were doing for lunch and I know how much you like them."

"Would you have a child with me?"

Abby blurted out what had been burning itself into her brain these many weeks and she slapped her hands hard over her mouth as she stood frozen in her door way, her eyes wide with horror.

Tim blinked and then cocked his head slightly, looking at her curiously as he slowly lowered the bag back down to his side.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Abby pleaded with her eyes and nodded, her hand still firmly clamped over her traitorous mouth.

Tim blinked again.

"You, as in Abby Scutio would like to have a child with me?"

Abby took a deep breath as she felt the moment begin to slip away through her grasp and all her thoughts started to tumble out.

"Well you're my best friend and i love you and your smart and disease free and I want a child and it's not likely with what you have going on with Dante that you are going to be able to have a child so it would mean that you would get to be a father too.

Although I understand that it might be awkward with all the other stuff going on so if you didn't want to be involved and you just got me knocked up that would be cool too.

I know everything about you and that you're allergic to cats and you get seasick but you're smart and cute and strong and I think you would make a great Daddy and I'm kind of getting older and I kept thinking that there would be more chances down the road but now that I look the road is kind of running out and you're the best one I can think of to share something like that with me.

I know it will be hard with work and I'm obviously not going to be able to work the hours that I used to and it will affect the team and I would have to tell Gibbs at some stage but I just can't get it out of my mind and I really want to be a Mother and I think I would be a great Mommy and you would make a fantastic Daddy no matter what Tony might say."

Abby looked at Tim with bright shining eyes and a face full of hope as she finished her speech and panted as she caught her breath.

"So what do you say McGee will you be my Baby Daddy?"

Tim shifted his weight from foot to foot as he contemplated one of his life's biggest decisions in the hallway of Abby's apartment building.

"Ahhhhh can I come in first?"

"Oh I'm so sorry! Yes of course you can come in!" Abby grabbed the bag of pastries out of his hand and practically towed him through the door, before shoving him down onto the couch.

"Well? What do you think?"

Tim looked up at her looking like he had just been blindsided by a large truck, which he kind of had.

"Umm you want an answer NOW? Abby I really wasn't expecting this. The biggest decision I expected to make today was the chocolate or the glazed pastries. Besides I'm going to have to think about all this and the implications and work and .....Wow to be a father? Me? Really? I will have to speak to Dante about this. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. I mean I never considered that you would..... I kind of gave up on the idea of children when I accepted Dante and that was fine with me. I have not regretted the decision but......."

Abby watched as Tim's analytical mind whirred through the long list of overwhelming complications and then she watched as he lifted his face and tremulous hope bloomed across his face. Abby grinned as she saw the desire stamped across his features and she knew that whatever happened she was in with a chance. She had known he would make a great father but what she hadn't known was that it was something he had once wished for and put aside as impossible.

Hope of her own unfurled in her chest and she tried unsuccessfully to stamp it down. Dante adored McGee and if anyone could convince the vampire that this was a great idea then it was him.

Tim looked up at her again as she grinned down at him.

"You know what Ab's do you mind if we skip lunch? You have given me a lot to think about and I think I need to go take a walk or something?"

"Yeah that's a great idea Tim. Go take a walk. Look at the birds and the bees. "

Abby hauled him off the couch as something strange seemed to have happened to his knees and practically shoved him out of the door.

"Call me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tim, his head whirling with Abby's proposal headed instantly to where his heart was. Before he realised what he was doing he was peeling off his clothes and climbing into Dante's large coffin. The beautiful immortal vampire blinked sleepily up through the darkness at his beloved companion who he hadn't expected to see for hours having only recently left his side.

"Timothy? Is there something wrong?"

Dante reached out through their connection to feel the swirl of emotion churning through his Little One. It was confusing, with hope and fear and uncertainty in equal measure.

Tim pulled the coffin lid closed and wrapped himself around Dante's firm cool flesh. In the dark Tim carefully felt Dante's lip's with his fingertips.

_Love me_

Dante felt Tim's surprising need and he pulled him into a kiss sensing the initial stirrings of desire wash through him at the touch. He stroked his firm familiar body with his cool hands

_Taste me_

Dante bared his fangs at the instruction and sank them into Tim's neck, feeling his mouth fill with warm salty life blood and he swallowed eagerly. He had tasted Tim a thousand times over but each time it thrilled him as he felt the swirl of everything that made Tim human spark within him. He felt their bond glow golden and he heard Tim moan as they writhed together.

Tim felt Dante's love and adoration flow through him and he was reassured that whatever he asked of Dante it would not mean the destruction of all that they were. He clutched Dante's hard body closer and opened himself completely to Dante, laying this thoughts and feelings completely bare to his lover.

Dante grew curious as a flurry of new images pressed into his consciousness and he stilled allowing them to present in some sort of order. Laughing children, crying babies, Abby's hopeful face and suddenly it all made sense and he gasped, arching in shock almost breaking their connection.

Abby had offered his Companion the chance of being a father to her child. Without even asking Dante could feel his Timothy's hope, fear and conflicting desires and he knew that he hadn't wanted to make this decision on his own. He had come straight to Dante knowing that this request involved them both and even though his companions heart surged with hope he would accept willingly the decision if Dante said no.

Feeling both honoured and overwhelmed Dante held Tim close, stroking him tenderly allowing him to feel the love he had for him as he allowed his own mind to consider the impossible.

Making a decision Dante's mind whirling, he opened up parts of his memories he rarely allowed his Companion to see.

Jane.

The vampire child he created when the loneliness and longing became too much. An adult child he taught how to survive, how to grow strong. A being to share the millennia with. A child that sneered at his requests and left him in anger and pain.

_Children can bring great gifts, my Timothy but they can also bring great pain. What you ask will change everything, do you understand that? It will change everything forever_

Dante pulled his fangs out of Tim's neck, licking tenderly healing the wound in his neck and they lay together in the darkness just thinking and hearing each other's thoughts and fears long into the night.

********************************************************************  
"We need to speak to Abby. I need to make sure she understands what it will mean before we give her an answer"

Tim nodded. It was evening now and they had moved their conversation to Timothy's large bed as it provided more room. Tim picked up his cell and closed his eyes waiting for the excited shriek at the other end.

"Abby?"

"McGee! Yes I' m here. Is it about...well you know. Will you do it?"

The excitement Tim heard in her voice barely covered her fear that he might say no and Tim tried not to feed her hysteria.

"Abby, I need you to come over and talk with us. I have told Dante and there are some things you are going to have to understand before we can even consider ....well look I'm sure you realise that this is a big deal and we have some questions."

"Oh yeah sure. Great. Great. Uh ok do you want me to come over now?"

Tim could already hear Abby clomping around her apartment searching for her keys, throwing things into her favourite vampire bat purse.

Tim looked across to Dante who was sprawled naked over his bed with rumpled dark hair and a smoky eyed gaze and his mouth ran dry.

"Uh actually how about in an hour and a half?"

Dante quirked his head when Tim snapped his phone shut.  
"An hour and a half? I thought you wanted to....."

Tim grinned and crawled over to the vampire, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist.

"I think I'm going to need to be nice and relaxed when Abby gets here. She sounds pretty wired. Think you could help me with that?"

_Yes_

********************************************

When the doorbell rang precisely an hour and a half later Tim felt blissfully loved and he wandered to the front door with his white wings loosely folded behind him, the tips almost trailing against the floor. It was a relief not to have to shield his wings constantly as he did at work, sometimes it gave him a head ache.

Dante padded beside him in his black cougar form, his large soft feet utterly silent on the marble tiles. Tim glanced at the security screen which showed who was at the front door and pressed the button.

Abby grinned as the door swung silently open. She was excited to be invited to Dante's house as the very private vampire rarely had other people in his home. Especially after intruders had tried to incinerate him in his own basement retreat. As Abby stepped over the threshold she stared at her friend who waited for her on the other side.

Tim was bare chested and wearing only a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms. They contrasted with the large soft startling white wings soaring above his shoulders. The soft artificial light glinted in the streaks of blonde in his hair and showed off the gentle definition of the strong muscles in his sleek torso.

When Tim's angel blood line had been woken within him at his death while in general appearance he remained the same (except for the obvious exclusion of his wings) there were a dozen other more subtle differences such as the blonde in his already light hair that showed how much he had changed at his transformation.

It was rare for Abby to see McGee so relaxed and exposed with his new form. At work when he was wrapped up in his familiar clothes with his wings tucked safely away it was easy to forget that he wasn't the same old Timmy anymore. Abby eagerly allowed her eyes to roam and she quickly found her mind wandering to as Tony put it 'the sex place'

A soft growl broke her developing fantasy and she stepped back alarmed at the large glossy black cat that sat in front of McGee.

Tim smiled "Don't worry Abby. That's just Dante"

He frowned down at the cat "What are you growling for? You know it's only Abby. We invited her over'

The cat turned its large head and rubbed it firmly into Tim's silky crotch with a rumbling purr before turning to look back at Abby with bright blue eyes. Tim coughed embarrassed and Abby had the distinct impression that the vampire had heard her lustful thoughts and wanted to demonstrate his ownership of his companion.

"I hope you don't mind me going shirtless Abb's. It's virtually impossible for me to find a comfortable shirt with my wings and I have had them tucked away so long I'm starting to cramp."

Tim waved at his unconventional attire and Abby shook her head.

"No, no that fine. "

"So...." Tim found he wasn't quite sure where to start

"So...." Abby clutched her purse tight in her hands, wishing the whole thing wasn't quite so awkward.

Dante flexed and morphed back into his vampire form complete with black suit and black silk shirt. Abby stared as the large cat expanded and shifted shape before solidifying into some more familiar.

"Abigail" Dante greeted her with a cool kiss on her cheek.

"Uhhh Hi Dante" Abby gave a quick wave, unsure of exactly how to proceed. None of this was in the etiquette handbooks.

"Sorry about ...you know just before.....that was rude of me. I mean I know he's yours...and you invited me into your home....it just sort of popped in there you know? I mean I don't see him like this at work and it took me by surprise"

Dante smiled and inclined his head at Abby, accepting her apology.

"Of course. I understand. He doesn't realise just how breathtaking he is"

Tim looked at both of them with a frown.

"I'm sorry did I just miss something?"

Dante smiled and sent a thought to Tim who was looking confused

_You are adorable_

"Come Abigail. We are being rude. We have invited you over to talk so please come into the parlour. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have anything?"

Dante smiled as he led her into the front parlour

"Of course we do. There is always food and drink here for Timothy's needs. Besides I have recently drunk my fill' Dante shot Tim a dirty smirk and Tim blushed at the vampires leer.

Abby seated herself on one of the large soft leather chesterfields and decided she would wait until she got home rather than explore what a vampire and angel kept in their refrigerators

"No thank you. I will be fine."

Dante walked over to the large fireplace and lit the gas flame, taking the evening chill off the rarely used room. Abby glanced around noticing the metal shutters over the windows, the exquisite oil paintings hung on the walls and what she assumed as a baby grand piano draped in dust covers in the corner.

"So Abigail you wish my permission to have a child with my Companion?"

Dante sat on the chesterfield across from Abby with Tim at his side. Abby wondered if this was what it felt like when asking a father for his daughters hand in marriage.

"Yes. I believe he would make an excellent father."

Dante nodded and Tim watched the interplay between his lover and his best friend.

"Yes he would."

Abby grinned at Dante's response feeling her heart swell. He was going to agree! She was going to have a baby!

"But there are things that you must hear and accept first"

Abby stilled at Dante's intensity and looked around nervously as the lights of the room flickered.

"What you are proposing has never been done before. Timothy is more than just your old friend. He is Angel touched and my bonded Companion."

"Yes I know...

Dante shook his head "No I don't think you do know what you are asking. Timothy isn't fully human. Not anymore. He is part angel but he is also part vampire. We are linked and bonded and it was my magic within him which awakened his hereditary bloodlines. That has changed him in ways we are still learning about.

If you accept Timothy as the father of your child then you must also accept me into your life. The child that would be born will be like no other on earth. It will be part Dream Walker, part Human, part Angel and maybe even a small part Vampire. We have no idea of the gifts the child might be born with.

The bond that I have with Timothy may extend to his child. This is something I do not know. No one can know if this could happen. But even if it doesn't the child will be part of Timothy and I will protect it against any harm, because by so doing I protect my own heart.  
Do you understand Abigail? If you accept Timothy to be the father of your child then you accept my presence in your life as well."

Dante stood and snapped out his own clawed leather wings as the lights flickered and Abby felt herself grow frightened. Dante's eyes were glowing blue and his fangs protruded down against his lip as he dominated the large room. Abby realised clearly as her scalp prickled from the power in the room that Dante was far from human.

"You must see what it is that you ask of us"

Tim stood, moving off to the side and holding out his arms his own soft white wings extended to their full magnificent sweep reaching far beyond his own fingertips. He smiled down at Abby, seeing that she was frightened but knowing that she must truly understand the potential consequences of what she asked. He allowed himself to glow with the soft light he generally suppressed and Abby stared up at him in wonder.

Dante folded in his own wings and sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"The decision is yours Abigail. If you wish Timothy to be the father of your child then I will not object. But you must understand that this is not a simple decision. The child that is born will be unlike any other child on earth, with a family unlike any other.

This is a decision that will change the rest of your life and you must think it through carefully."

Abby nodded and she turned back to look at the beautiful vampire who watched her carefully. She found she had a lump in her throat and her bottom lip quivered. This beautiful and terrifying creature offered her a part of what he loved most in all the world. Offered to take her into his _family_. It was something she hadn't actually considered before.

Abby blinked as she sat clutching her purse trying to figure out what to say. As she tried to figure out what she wanted. She had been completely decided when she walked in the door but now she wasn't so sure.

'Thank you Dante. And thank you Tim for considering what I asked. I think I need to go home and think about it for a while. You were right. There are things I had not considered."

Abby stood on slightly wobbly legs and Dante and Tim followed her to the door.

"Love you" Tim said softly as Abby turned to leave.  
She stopped and turned back with a smile on her face.

"Love you too Timmy. Whatever happens"

They both watched as Abby disappeared into the darkness and Dante smiled as Tim slipped his hand into his. Tim turned and placed a gentle kiss on the vampire's lips.

_Thank you_


	4. Chapter 4

Abby sat and stared out of her apartment window, not really seeing anything as she thought over what Dante and Tim had said.

The pretty vision she had had for weeks of holding a tiny helpless being in her arms with her eyes and Tim's sandy hair had twisted into a terrifying pale child with sharp claws and no heartbeat.

No matter how she thought about it she kept frightening herself with the possible implications.

What sort of child would they have? What if it could see peoples dream's the way she could? How could she explain other people's nightmares to a tiny child?

What if the child had wings?

And so she would say no to herself and the idea of McGee being the father of her child.

Then she would try and imagine going to a sperm bank and selecting a father from a long list of specifications. Abby considered the hard reality of being a mother to a fatherless child facing the long sleepless nights on her own. The entire cold process seemed so lonely and desolate she found herself sighing and several hours later she sat, still looking out the window hoping to find an answer.

Surely Tim was mostly human so any child of his would be human? He would make a wonderful father and besides wouldn't any child of hers be special? No matter who the father was she would still be a Dream Walker. What if her selected anonymous donor father had an unscreened genetic disorder? Would she turn down Tim because of her fear of the unknown only to select another man about whom she knew even less?

Around and around she went trying to consider all her options knowing that this would be the biggest decision of her life. Yes, McGee would make a great father and he would want to be involved in the child's life. But….

No she would choose someone else.

Perhaps there was someone else she trusted that she could ask?

No a donor father would keep things uncomplicated.

But Tim was.....

No.

Yes.

No.

Soon her tired eyes began to droop, her heavy head dropping down against her arms and Abby released herself to her dreams.

"Mommy!"

Abby shot her head up and stared into the darkness. Her heart pounded as she tried to reorientate herself to her now dark apartment. Hours had passed and she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about except she was filled with an over whelming joy. Her hand drifted up to her mouth as she smiled, blinking back tears that threatened to spill down her face.

She had her answer.

*******************************************************************************

Tim put down his phone silently and stood still, his eyes unfocused. Dante stood behind him and placed both cool hands on his bare shoulders.

"Companion?"

Tim turned and blinked up at him before a beatific smile spread across his face. He glowed with a soft diffused light and the feathers on his wings fluffed up, softening their appearance further.

"Abby wants me to do it. We're going to be a Father!"

Dante reached out through their bond and felt Tim's overwhelming joy and surprise at the chance to become a father. Overriding it all was a flash of intense love for allowing him this experience.

_Oh Little One..._

The vampire pulled Tim into his strong arms and held him tight, savouring his joy as their bond glowed bright shimmering gold between them. Suddenly he felt him stiffen in his arms. Tim pulled away and looked up at him with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh my God, what are we going to tell Gibbs?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So McGee, what does Abby want to speak to us about in her lab later?"

Tony studied his close lipped friend and watched him blush and squirm at his desk.

Interesting.

"Uhhhh I would rather not talk about it right now. It's more of an after work thing"

Tim knew he couldn't lie and say he didn't know. Tony would be able to tell straight away he was lying anyway. Besides this was Abby's call. She wanted a child and she had been the one to set this whole ball rolling so she should be the one to tell the team.

Tony grinned "So you DO know what it is then. And it's something personal....... Hummm maybe she wants help selecting a new tattoo?"

Tim attempted to ignore Tony and return to his paperwork but it was difficult with the end of the day looming over him. He wanted to crawl under his desk and hide.

How on earth were they going to tell the team (and most especially Gibbs ) that he was planning on fathering a child with Abby and still have his genitalia attached to be able to physically do the deed afterwards?

Abby thought he was just being silly but she wasn't a GUY. She didn't understand about the silent Guy Code that included things like you NEVER sleep with a friend's sister. And since Abby was the closest thing Tony had to a sister it was making him sweat. The teasing from Tony was a certainty but there might even be some firm words of warning in an empty stairwell for all he knew.

How Gibbs would react was something he was trying not to think about. It would be like telling Gibbs that he was planning on knocking up his _daughter_.

Besides they would know. They would know that he was planning on having SEX with Abby.

It made him blush just to think about it.

The three of them had discussed making the whole impregnating process clinical but to his surprise, both Abby and Dante had been against it. Dante amusingly enough thought the whole turkey baster option an 'unnatural process' and Abby figured that it wasn't anything they hadn't done before.

In fact she seemed quite enthusiastic about having sex with him, as long as it was with Dante's permission. It alarmed Tim slightly but then again Abby had always been a lot more relaxed about sex than he had ever been. It was part of what had been different between them when they had dated. To Abby, sex was fun but to Tim it was something to be shared with someone special.

He was a very private person and he had already warned Abby to keep as many details as possible to between just the three of them. Especially when it came to Dante's contribution. He had enough to worry about without wondering what the team thought about his unusual sex life.

He had even considered not telling the team until it reached a point when it could no longer be avoided but Abby had firmly insisted. Finally he caved as he could understand her wanting to tell the team straight away. They were like family to both of them and it would affect their work too as Abby would need to start training up a replacement to take over her work in the lab. Then there were all the doctors' appointments she would like him to attend with her, the books and leaflets to read not to mention the actual birth itself. It would all be a lot easier if they knew what was going on.

Sneaking around was something that would only make a difficult situation worse. Working long hours with a team of investigators meant that they were all very familiar with each other's moods, habits and idiosyncrasities. The slightest twitch or blush would give him away. Before he knew it Tony would probably have broken into his apartment looking for answers while Ziva would start following him home. Gibbs would simply glare at him in the elevator until he buckled and told him what was up. He might as well save the hushed discussions and his apartment's door lock and just get it over and done with.

Besides Tim had a feeling he was going to need his friends support with a Caf Pow free, heavily pregnant and possibly emotional Abby on his hands

The long minutes ticked slowly down to the end of the day and Tim felt every single one of them.

This was a good idea, wasn't it?

*******************************************************************************

Abby bounced in her excitement. She had taken her temperature again and the optimum time for her to fall pregnant in her cycle was THIS weekend. So it was now or never. She was going to be a Mommy! She had brought 12 pregnancy tests just in case and she was already on extra folic acid and recommended vitamins.

"Hey Gibbs, Ziva, Tony!"

Gibbs walked into the lab after a long day with some suspicion as Abby seemed to be playing classical music. Ducky and a nervous looking Palmer were already sitting in the corner of the lab, waiting.

"What's with the music Abby?"

"Oh I thought I should start getting used to it. Studies have shown that classical music is good for the developing brains of children."

Gibbs stared at her and Abby suddenly whirled and cursed.

"There I go AGAIN. I'm just so excited I can't remember to keep my mouth shut!"

"Ahh Abby I'm sorry but I don't think any of us has any idea what you're talking about?" Tony joked as a dawning realisation crossed Gibbs face.

"I am planning on having a baby Tony" Abby announced proudly with a huge grin on her face.

Ducky smiled and walked over to give her a hug "Oh Abigail that's marvellous!"

Tony screwed up his face as he thought it through.

"You're planning on having a baby? You're not pregnant now then? Or do you mean you're doing a Brangelina and adopting a baby?"

Abby frowned as her team looked at her. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. Where was the excitement, the jumping up and down?

"No Tony I'm not pregnant now. But I soon will be. I just thought you guys should know so you are all ready for the big day."

Abby stood there expectantly waiting for the squealing and the announcements of excitement.

"But it could take months, maybe years to get pregnant Abby, why didn't you wait until then to..." Tony responded

Ziva punched Tony in the arm then turned and smiled at Abby, giving her a big hug "That's great news Abby. Congratulations. It is a big decision to make."

"So who is going to be the father?" Gibbs asked patiently, wondering if this was the way it was done these days. Announcing a child before it had even appeared and without a father in sight.

Tim came into the lab looking nervous and flustered, his hands fluttering and smoothing his jacket.

"Sorry I'm late Abby, I couldn't get out of MTAC. Did you tell them yet?"

"And there he is" Abby announced proudly as she pointed at Tim.

Gibbs started in surprise and suddenly Abby got the noise and excitement she had been hoping for as Tony practically leapt in the air.

"McGee? McGee's going to be the father? But what...I mean....he's....well you know........MCGEE??? Hello angel stuff? Man, I didn't even think you guys were going out? Did I miss something massive here? Doesn't Dante have anything to say about this? You know tall, undead guy who like Abby sleeps in a coffin but not because it's cool?"

Ziva was grinning and walking over she gave Tim a big hug while Tony seemed to still be recovering from his shock and waving his arms around. Gibbs was utterly silent and watching Tim with a careful considering air.

Tim smiled and gave Ziva a grateful squeeze before whispering his thanks in her ear. It was nice to know someone was happy for them.

_Dante? I think it's time you turned up. I think they are going to have some questions for us_

Tim sent the thought out into the evening, knowing that Dante had been feeling his apprehension all day and wouldn't be far away.

_Companion_

With the barest shimmer Dante walked out of Abby's office and into her lab and greeted his Companions mortal friends. Palmer edged behind Ducky and tried not to look like he wanted to run away. The handsome pale vampire still terrified him. Abby bounced on her feet, clapping her hands in excitement while all the colour drained from Tony's face as if he expected a showdown. He opened his mouth to say something and Ziva promptly told Tony to hush so that Abby could finish her announcement.

Abby beamed "Ok so as I was saying I have decided I want a child. I thought about it for a long time and the reality is I'm getting older and I might not have many chances. I wanted the father to be someone I cared for and respected so I picked my best friend, McGee. He and Dante have agreed to be the father and I'm hoping Timmy here can knock me up as soon as possible"

Tim blushed at Abby's turn of phrase and he felt them all turn and stare at him.

"Abby! Do you have to put it like that?" Tim complained

"Like what? Clocks ticking Mister. That's the point. I don't want to waste any time here. It's bun in the oven time."

Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk that twisted his mouth at Tim's henpecked expression as Abby stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips. It had been a shock initially but right now he couldn't think of anyone else capable of being the father to Abby's child. She was a handful and as a mother she was quite possibly going to be terror so perhaps it might take special powers to be the father she needed.

Gibbs gave McGee a good once over and he could see the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he stood ramrod straight, trying to return his gaze. It was good to see even after all this time McGee still had a healthy respect for his authority. Abby was right though. With his kind heart, intelligence and endless patience McGee would make an excellent father. Gibbs nodded to himself even as he realised that this would mean some major changes to his team, not to mention the paperwork.

Dante watched as Gibbs studied his beloved and smirked as he could see Gibbs's subtle approval of Abby choice. It pleased him. Of course Timothy would make a perfect father!

Tim felt Dante come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, his head resting on Tim's shoulder protectively and Tim sighed out and leaned back slightly into the vampire's arms, taking in his support.

Ducky pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he peered at the entwined couple. Tim had come to him some months ago and revealed his 'special gifts' to him knowing that there might be certain situations where having someone in the medical profession who knew about his unusual bloodlines would be useful. He still found himself fascinated with the whole concept and what it represented from a scientific standpoint. Ducky cleared his throat as he considered how to ask such a delicate question.

"I don't mean to sound harsh but do we even know if Timothy, given his altered state is even capable of biologically fathering a child?"

Dante seemed to take it as a bit of a personal affront and he pulled Tim tighter into his arms before responding.

"Timothy as part angel is the _living embodiment_ of the Life Force. He is all that is positive and alive in this world. "

The vampire's eyes glowed as he smirked "Trust me he could knock up a rock if he put his mind to it"

Ziva instinctively took a step back away from Tim and Tim smiled when he met her eyes.

"Don't worry Ziva, I think Dante is exaggerating just a bit. But to answer your question, we don't anticipate any difficulties in that regard Ducky.

Tony eyed them cautiously "So...you know...you're cool with this Dante? You're fine with McGee going off and ...you know into a cup and ...whatever they do....... with the thing and the tests?" Tony flailed his arms around trying to represent the scientific process of artificial insemination.

Abby shook her head furiously "Oh no Tony. No we're going to do it the old fashioned way"

Gibbs choked on his coffee while Tony's eyes grew wide.

"So you two are going to go off and...you know...until Abby's knocked up?"

Dante smiled down at Tony knowing he still made the Italian slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually it's going to be the _three_ of us"

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender

"Ok. That's enough information for me. Abby that's great. Let me know when you need me to sign off on your Doctor's visits. Dante. McGee."

Gibbs gave Abby a tight hug before briefly nodding to the others and then heading swiftly out of the lab muttering to himself about threesomes certainly NOT being the old fashioned way to make a baby.

Tony just gaped.

Ziva turned and looked at Abby with curiosity.

"Well Dante can feel everything that's going on with McGee anyway whether he is in the room or a thousand miles away so he might as well be there. And if he's there it feel less like we are cheating on him. You know sneaking off and having sex without him."

Palmer was blushing bright red and Tim was refusing to meet his eyes. Ok this was getting into detail territory here. He gave Abby winding up signals which she ignored while Dante sent distracting hot thoughts about showing everyone exactly who he belong to into Tim's head.

"So when are you guys going to....well you know?"

Tony found himself distinctly embarrassed. Hot sex was one thing and sex between friends was something else. Sex with friends and vampires to make babies was something that was turning him rather old fashioned.

"This weekend! THAT'S why I wanted to tell you so soon because this thing is happening and I'm going to need to train up a replacement"

Gibbs voice suddenly crackled down over the video link.

"Going to need you guys up here. Case just been reported in. You're going to need to go home and back some bags"  
"Why Boss? Where are we going?"

"Let's just say its past Eden Vale Tony so pack enough for a few days"

Abby scowled as everyone in the lab scattered back to their various departments. She pointed at McGee imperiously.

"You better make sure you're back in time to have sex with me McGee!"

Tim frowned at her while Dante vanished with a smirk

"I don't think cases work according to your menstrual cycle Ab's"

"Yeah well they should."

Tony shook his head as they headed back up to the bullpen.

"What?" Tim questioned him

"You have Abby demanding that you be back in time that you have sex with her. Doesn't it seem a little weird? Oh no wait. You're level of weird is way higher than mine."

Ziva looked at the two men "Well I can tell you I would not like to be around her if we are NOT back in time."

"Do you think she's going to be like that when she pregnant?" Tony asked giving Tim a worried look.

Tim fell silent.

"I don't like to think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Dante licked his Companions sweet skin and felt Tim shudder underneath him in longing.

_Oh how I have missed you Companion. I know you must work but to have you away from me for so many days......._

Tim groaned and writhed as Dante pinned him down to the bed. He had been tired from the long days but feeling Dante's desire for him was invigorating. They had already slaked their thirst for each other once already but it hadn't eased the longing they felt for each other. Tim kissed Dante back hard and passionately, wanting nothing more than to feel his body pushed up against his own. He had missed his cool demanding lover. Missed the feel of his body, the touch of his mind and his confident adoration.

When Dante thrust his hips against his throbbing erection Tim groaned.

"Oh Dante"

* * *

Tony groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to muffle the banging sounds coming from the room next door. Three days in this god forsaken place and there were no signs of them returning home to Washington anytime soon. The start of the next long gruelling day was only hours away. Hours of interviewing slaw jawed yokels and slogging through poor quality flickering video footage.

All he wanted was to _finally_ get some sleep and the couple next door were doing their best to keep him awake with endless, energetic sex.

God it was so unfair. He should be the one having orgasmic sex instead of lying awake getting twisted up in his sheets in this crappy nowheresville hotel room.

The headboard continued to rhythmically thump against his wall and Tony jammed a second pillow against his head.

"Oh Dante" Came the deep male groan reverberating through the paper thin wall.

Tony's eyes pinged open.

Dante?

Tony sat up and threw his pillows to the floor in frustration. Oh seriously? _McGee_ was the one next door? McGee and his creepy vampire boyfriend were having the sort of sex that was threatening to drive a headboard through his wall?

It wasn't fair!

His female and very much alive and _human_ girlfriend was only a few rooms away and he wouldn't dare risk Gibbs's wrath by sneaking into her room for a kiss let alone for an all night screw fest.

Tony surged out of bed and stomped out of his room. If he wasn't getting any sex then McGee shouldn't be getting any sex.

"Probie! Probie!"

Tony thumped on the door before grabbing the door knob and wrenching the door open

'McGee you need to..."

Tony froze at the sight of McGee writhing naked, sweaty and aroused in the middle of the large hotel bed. Suddenly it occurred to him that walking in on a friend and co-worker having sex wasn't something he really wanted to do.

"TONY!" Tim panted outranged, dragging the quilt up from the floor to cover his nakedness.

Tony stood frozen in the doorway still holding onto the doorknob. McGee was completely alone.

"Tony? Do you MIND? What do you think you are doing barging into my room?" Tim was furious and embarrassed and oh my god....

Tony flushed and dropped his gaze to the floor "Uh...I was....Uh..." He swore he heard the sound of distant laughter.

"Get the hell out of my room Tony!" Tim glared indignantly at his friend who bristled.

"Well maybe if it didn't sound like a porn flick coming through the walls I might be able to get some damn sleep! I mean come on McGee we have been working 16 hour days."

Tim attempted to respond but he couldn't seem to get his mouth working. He flushed and pulled the quilt up to his chin when he finally managed to shut his mouth. Dropping his eyes to the floor in embarrassment, he pouted sadly.

"Dante missed me. "

Tony quirked an eyebrow and scanned the room again in case he missed a vampire huddled in the corner of the room.

"Where is he then McFaker?"

Tim squirmed and bit his lip.

"Uh he wasn't actually in the room. He was projecting himself here"

Tony stared at Tim

"Projecting?"

The two men looked at each other awkwardly. Tim opened his mouth to explain further but Tony cut him off.

"Ok well then I'm going back to bed. If you could keep the sexscapades down to a dull roar that would be great. Besides I don't know if you are aware of the time but we are going to be getting up in a few hours?"

Tim nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but at Tony. 'Yeah. Sure. Sorry Tony."

Tony flicked his hand in acknowledgement "Don't worry about it. I'm the last guy who should be complaining about you _finally_ getting some."

Tim frowned 'Gee thanks Tony"

Tony grinned and waved, his good humour restored at Tim's embarrassment.

Tony shut the door on his young team mate with a wide yawn and with one hand scruffing his already sticking up hair, shuffled back to his room. With a sigh he threw himself down onto his bed and rolling over stared up at the blank ceiling.

The silence pounded in his ears as he tried to get comfortable.

The sleepless minutes passed slowly and Tony found his mind wandering.

It was ridiculous really. He had a girlfriend he couldn't date in public and was sneaking around with so Gibbs didn't know he and Ziva were breaking Rule 12 while McGee was having sweaty nonexistent sex_ during _a case with a mythical creature.

Hell it was more than that.

McGee was growing up. He was planning on having a family for god sake!

Tony hadn't really realised how much Tim had changed over the last few years from the shy Probational agent he used to be into the confident man he had become. Tim had even moved into Dante's mansion but it had happened so gradually Tony hadn't really noticed when the staying overnight had turned into something more permanent.

He felt shocked to realise that Tim was essentially married. There might not have been an actual ceremony but Tim and Dante were more bound up together than any piece of paper would create.

It seemed that Tim had taken his painful death and consequent resurrection as a sign that his new life was his second chance at happiness. And Tim was grabbing at it with both hands.

Tony sighed as he considered his friend and the happiness that shone out of his big eyes anytime he even thought about the handsome vampire. Tim was confident in his job, living with his adoring life partner and hopefully would soon be a father.

He on the other hand was still waking up alone in his messy bachelor pad with Italian and Chinese take out menu's stuck to his cheek, damp mouldy towels on the floor and stale milk in the fridge.

When the hell had he gone from being the teacher to becoming the student?

It was time he manned up and told Gibbs. If he didn't he risked standing to the side and watching his own life pass him by without a second glance.

Tony groaned and rolled over burying his head into his pillow.

When this case was over he was going to tell Gibbs that he was dating Ziva. It was ridiculous. He and Ziva hadn't let their relationship affect their work and they had been seeing each other for months. Surely Gibbs would understand that they were serious about each other AND about their work.

Yup. He was going to tell Gibbs.

In the morning.

"Arrggghhh"

Tony thumped another pillow over his head and drummed his feet against the mattress in frustration. Now he was NEVER going to get to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony waved to his friend and team mate as he headed past him to the elevator.

"Night McGee. Thank God Vance gave us a three day weekend to make up that overtime huh?"

Tim smiled tiredly as he waited for the elevator doors to open with his back pack slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah. It means I can have at least a night with Dante before heading over to Abby place. She …uh…kinda tried to jump me in the evidence garage."

Tony blinked

'Abby tried to….Uh ok. Eager to be a Mommy isn't she?"

Tim raised his eyebrows and gave Tony one of his patented looks '"You know Abby once she makes up her mind about something"

Tony looked thoughtful and walked over to Tim to speak quietly with him.

"You know I haven't actually asked if you're cool with all this? It's a pretty big deal McGee. Think you're ready for a baby? The worries, the sleepless nights, the whole deal?"

Tim's eyes turned soft and he ducked his head, embarrassed for a moment before turning to Tony with a new certainty evident in his features.

"Yeah Tony I am. Having children was something I kind of gave up on but it was worth it to have Dante. Now I get to have both. While I don't know how it's all going to turn out and we're definitely going to be a different sort of family I'm still really looking forward to it"

Tony smiled warmly and thumped Tim in a congratulatory fashion on the back.

"That's really good McGee. I'm happy for you. Really"

"Thanks Tony. That means a lot." Tim grinned brightly and the two men smiled at each other for a moment until the elevator chimed its arrival.

"Well goodnight McGee. Enjoy your weekend"

"Uh yeah thanks" Tim blushed deeply as he ducked his head again and stepped into the elevator and Tony kicked himself. Of course his little Probie was going to enjoy his weekend! He was going to go off and have sex with Abby until she was knocked up.

McGee was going to have a whole weekend of sex!

Tony looked across at Gibbs's empty desk and noticed that the Senior Agent hadn't yet left for the night. With a deep sigh Tony threw his bag he had been holding back down onto the floor behind his desk and settled in to wait a little longer.

Finally the case was over and they could all go home to a good night's sleep. But he knew he had another job to do. He needed to tell Gibbs about him and Ziva. He knew that if he went home and had some glorious sleep then he would wake up fresh in the morning with his mind full of all the reasons why he shouldn't tell Gibbs. And while this plan had merit and meant that he wouldn't have to have the conversation he really, really didn't want to have it also meant that weeks and months could well go by and leave him in the same position.

Alone and watching his friends living their lives and having children around him.

If he was honest with himself he wasn't getting any younger and he was getting tired of all this sneaking around.

Besides if Abby and McGee were going to become parents then he didn't want to have to keep pretending to be the eternal playboy of the team. They were going to need his help and if it put him in a better position to be considered as a responsible Godfather then all the better. Tony grinned at the idea of being an actual Godfather. Perhaps he could make someone an offer they couldn't refuse?

Tony giggled and then catching himself he scrubbed his face with his hands. Wow he was tired if he was giggling.

Gibbs picked that moment to sweep down the stairs and pass Tony on his way to his desk

"Gibbs? Have you got a moment?"

"Make it quick Tony"

"I …well I have been thinking what with McGee and Ab's deciding to…well Ok I'm sure neither one of us wants to think about the sex situation because well…its like thinking about my little brother and little sister having sex together and I have no idea how Dante fits into it . Uhhhh….where was I? Oh yeah they're having a baby together and with how cool you were with it and I figured that if Probie could man up and tell you about Dante…well actually you only found out because he basically died in the lab instead of him just telling you but isn't that an example of why I should be talking to you instead of letting it go? Because you will just find out somehow anyway because of something awful and then you will be pissed because I haven't told you something important?"

Tony smiled winningly at Gibbs who just looked at him.

"Are you planning on telling me anytime soon DiNozzo? I really want to go home and have a shower and hit the hay"

"Tell you what soon?' Tony squinted his tired eyes at Gibbs

Gibbs just resisted rolling his eyes at his exhausted Senior Agent

"You telling me whatever it is you want to tell me"

"Oh yeah…Just give me a minute. Kinda forgot what it was I was going to tell you. It was important."

Tony frowned and tapped his finger against his lip. It was just there on the tip of his tongue but avoiding all the sex thoughts had derailed his thinking.

Gibbs grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked past Tony

"You and Ziva are involved and its serious and you don't want me to worry about it affecting the team because you're all so involved anyway that whether you were dating or not then you would still care for her."

Tony stood and watched as Gibbs pushed the button for the elevator before he turned and looked back at him.

"Is that what you meant to say?"

Tony nodded slowly

"Uh yeah Boss…..wait, you knew already?"

Gibbs gave a brief laugh

"Next time you're trying to hide something DiNozzo stop grabbing her ass at the photocopier. Although it was probably the fact that she didn't smack you into the next room that was more of a giveaway."

Tony nodded as the knot he had been carrying across his shoulders all these months stated to dissipate. All that worrying and suddenly it was done. He was going to have to tell Ziva.

"And you're ok with it?" Tony looked hopefully at Gibbs

Gibbs smirked and looked around the bullpen to see if anyone was listening.

"Hell Tony with McGee being whatever he is and now having a love child with Abby, you being with Ziva is the MOST normal thing I've heard in a while."

Tony grinned widely at the honest acceptance he saw in Gibb' twinkling eyes

Gibbs gave a shrill whistle from the elevator as he held the doors open

"You coming DiNozzo or are you just going to stand there?"

Tony suddenly bolted for his desk, scooping up his bag as he smiled happily from ear to ear. Suddenly life was looking very good.

"Yes Boss. On your six"


End file.
